


pure emotion

by HomesickAlien



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, There are no spoilers this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Say, aren’t they supposed to be fighting monsters, here? How patient are they, anyway? The slimes don’t seem like any trouble at all, but these two are kind of like the big bosses aren’t they? It would be best to have a partner of his own to fight alongside him, but…This is the nature of being ahero,he supposes.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 15





	pure emotion

**Author's Note:**

> 11S adding all party shypox was a smart move. I like it a lot in the parts with just Erik and the Luminary. I complain sometimes to myself that there’s too much art of just the hero and erik without everyone else, and then just like that I’ve written the early game with just these two for the 500th time... I have a weak will. Please enjoy it anyway!!

“Hey!! Watch out!!”

The Luminary’s voice is surprisingly boisterous in times of distress, maybe it’s a natural reaction to one’s only ally being nearly slaughtered by some nondescript monsters. His hand is also a strong grip over Erik’s, strong enough to bring Erik out of his sudden daze momentarily. Only momentarily, as with his face being so close to Erik has brought on a new spell over him. _Hey,_ he thinks, _we’re still in the middle of a battle, get it together._

His own thoughts fail to reach him. They’re immediately replaced with a dozen rapid fire embarrassing sentiments that sooner have him wishing he did take the hit after all, letting his head hang down. Eleven’s at a loss himself for what to say, an unusual circumstance far beyond his limited scope of how people are expected to react, and maybe he’s also a bit scatterbrained when it comes to battles when he’s never had to hold a sword for more than showing off before now. 

But he’s a hero, after all, or at least the reincarnation of one. And hero’s are meant to protect those in need, certainly Erik had never said a thing about protecting him. Just that he’s got to stick with him, on the words of someone else, he can’t say he’s any better here.

Say, aren’t they supposed to be fighting monsters, here? How patient are they, anyway? The slimes don’t seem like any trouble at all, but these two are kind of like the big bosses aren’t they? It would be best to have a partner of his own to fight alongside him, but…

This is the nature of being a _hero,_ he supposes. 

This is far from a first. Although, it’d taken a while for Eleven to really catch on to it. For one who otherwise comes off as so cool, this guy is actually pretty docile, isn’t he? Maybe they’re a bit alike in that manner, maybe it’s normal for people to put on masks when they speak. 

Rather, in Eleven’s case it comes naturally. But for this one, it’s random, almost like a curse of sorts. Maybe that’s exactly what it is, admittedly he’s yet to ask much about his partner’s… Anything, besides his name, which he didn’t ask for at all, but at least he knows that much. 

This is a bit dreadful though. 

“My healing magic is still pretty weak.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s good practice.” Eleven smiles, “I was shocked when I could do it myself. Well, it’s still not as cool as whatever happened when I was on the Tor.”

“Before you left for Heliodor… Right?”

“Yeah! If I could figure out how to do that again, it sure would make this journey a lot easier.”

The Hero falls over on his back by the fire, the bitter evening’s wind is surprisingly chill. It is a nice, simple wish, regardless of whatever the Goddess plan for him is, if she could make his life easier and give him an _instant win_ kind of tactic. It wouldn’t be much of an adventure if that were the case, though, and it is exciting each time he manages to perfect a new technique for himself. Surely, his partner must feel the same, although in Eleven’s eyes he’s already a lot better at this kind of stuff than he is. Experience really does make all the difference— Besides, of course, Erik’s strange affliction.

“Erik…”

He tilts his head in response to his name being called, and raises a brow at the hand outreached to him. He knows what will come for him if he takes it, and still he does, embarrassment be damned. He lets his bright eyed heroic friend drag him down to the ground with him.

“Your face is really warm.”

This is one circumstance for which anyone might be embarrassed, but it's one for which Erik is impressively levelheaded about. Maybe, it really is a particular case of reclusiveness rather than… His face is a little warm too, now, actually.

Erik laughs, just a little bit, rolling on his side to avoid any further torture from the hero. 

“It’s not like that,” He says, which isn’t a lie yet, “Actually, I’m not really sure what it is…”

Silence fills the air, although for Eleven it’s a moment of reprieve, searching his mind for some kind of empty answers.

“...I think I read about it in a book once. What was it called…?”

He drones on mindlessly, he’s definitely sure he’s heard of something like that before. From his mother, or maybe it was his grandfather’s warning, or tales of his youth, or… Maybe it was from a story he’d read as a child. That is...

“Ah, that’s right! A curse of eternal embarrassment… Shypox!”

He says it so nonchalantly, without a care in the world. Perhaps this luminary is still a bit awkward himself. In Erik’s opinion, it’s better to see him smiling than with a stern look on his face, though. It’s easier to relax like this. 

Actually, they’re still on the run, but just this once before the setting sun he’ll let it slide.

“Whatever the case, I’ll be sure to protect you.”

Eleven says, clenching his determination in his fist. Maybe it is just a mask for now, but it seems with every passing tide the luminary grows more and more hero-like. “Just like my mom wanted.” He rambles on. “Oh, Grandad too…”

His optimism is rather contagious, and Erik can’t help smiling fondly himself, patting Eleven on the head.

“You’ve had a lot of wonderful people looking after you, haven’t you?”

It’s enough for Eleven to forget the circumstances of their journey. Even just for a second, thinking back on sunny days as a simple-minded child. The simple part hasn’t changed much, he’s just as simple as ever to keep pushing on headstrong with the light of the luminary shining in his hand. It takes a kind heart to shine a light on the future, after all. _Just like my family wished for me…_

“Well, can’t do much about the _shypox,_ but that doesn’t mean I can’t return the favor. I’ll be sure to protect the luminary just like I said.”

“…You said _stick with._ ”

Eleven mumbles, with his hand not so slyly covering up his own smirk. 

“You sure are uptight, aren’t you?” Erik responds, pulling the hero’s hood well over his head enough to cover up his face. For whatever kind of comeback it was meant to be, Eleven laughs it off easily. 

When morning comes, he’ll have to commit himself properly to that promise of his. This new, updated promise to _protect_ the hero rather than simply follow his lead. Anything he can give up for forgiveness, say maybe then he might be free of this curse, too. It’s wishful thinking, to say the least, but sometimes that’s enough to soothe a weary heart. And even as young as Erik is, he sure does feel as much. 

Surely there’s no harm in smiling a little more like this, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks~ Comment~ Be safe please.
> 
> By the way, the next fic will be my eleventh Dragon Quest fic ... How special. I already have an idea for that, but it’s been very fun to indulge and write for a new series. Actually, it was mortifying and I’m still anxious everytime I post, but in a good way. Thank you for reading and leaving kind comments. It really makes my day and I appreciate it even if I also have this dreadful curse. Thank you very much as always.


End file.
